ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flytrap: Savior of All
|voices = Dave Boat Nika Futterman Rob Paulsen Kevin Michael Richardson|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Nickelodeon Animation Studios|distributor = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks|network = Nickelodeon|release = January 16, 2017-present}}Flytrap: Savior of All is an American action-adventure-comedy animated series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it has aired on Nickelodeon since January 16, 2017. Synopsis Flytrap is a Venus Flytrap sent to defeat the evil army of dinosaurs and more villainous threats as well in order to save the world from invasion. Characters Main *'/Flytrap/' (voiced by Dave Boat) - a short-tempered living flytrap who is one of the Master's students that was sent to stop Spinolord's deadly invasion. Supporting *'Nina' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a sabertooth tiger that decides to help Flytrap on his missions. *'Kevin' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a happy but ditzy Velociraptor. *'The Master' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a human that is a master of Kung Fu who sent Flytrap to fight. *'Tyrannus' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Tyrannosaurus rex who is allied to Flytrap who wants to get revenge on Spinolord for capturing his entire family. *'Mr. Shrimpy' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a shrimp who TBD. *'Tina Tear' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'The Other Students' - Flytrap's classmates who were also sent to fight Spinolord and appear as recurring characters. Consists of: **'Goatface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a goat who was an annoyance to Flytrap. **'Dolores' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a golden retriever that Flytrap had a crush on. **'Mark E. Scissorbeaks VII' (voiced by John Kassir) - a sparrow who usually cracks jokes and slacks off. **'The Dodo' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a dodo who is the smart one of the students. *'King Bravor' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a rhino who rules the Cerous Kingdom. *'Dan the Face Paint' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a male Face Paint who Flytrap befriended. *'Sausage Cat' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a cat who attempts to sell sausages. Antagonists *'Spinolord' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an evil Spinosaurus that has a powerful army of dinosaurs. **'The Neon Troodon' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a mysterious enforcer of Spinolord that is a bright neon green. **'Jorge' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a dimwitted walrus who serves as Spinolord’s “pet”. *'Dactyla' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a female Pteranodon assassin who is really dangerous. *'Moose' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a moose who scams people and was revealed to be a wanted person. *'Snatchasaurus Rex' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Henro' (voiced by TBD) - a hippo who Flytrap despised due to him being Flytrap's school bully and frequently called Flytrap a "wuss", explaining why Flytrap gets so angry whenever someone calls him one. *'The Giant Rat' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an oversized rat who tried to kill both Flytrap and Spinolord. *'Lord Perry Mantinas' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a cruel Mantis lord who TBD. *'The Robot Queen' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Clancea the Witch' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an evil and cruel teenage witch. *'The Robotic Him' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - TBD *'The Hip-Hop Hare' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a hare who is a rapper. *'Dillon Duck' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'The Gorizard' (voiced by TBD) - a gorilla-lizard-arachnid hybrid cryptid who has been sighted around the territory for decades. Episodes List of Flytrap: Savior of All episodes Crossover TBD Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Reception Critical response (reserved for Green) Merchandise Potential CBS All Access film Video game Flytrap: The Game Comic book series Flytrap Trivia *This came out the same day Bunsen is a Beast premiered and when Regular Show ended. *This show is pretty much a bit lighter than both Samurai Jack and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Easter eggs *In TBD there was an Easter egg where Jorge's "WANTED by Spinolord" list Flytrap was on had names of characters from other Nicktoons. Those Nicktoon characters were: **Krumm from AAAHH!!! Real Monsters **Donnie Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys **Shunky from Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer **Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius **Gordon Quid from Catscratch **And lastly, Korra from The Legend of Korra *In TBD, a character is seen holding a plush toy of Gary the Snail from SpongeBob SquarePants *In TBD, there was a statue that appears to resemble the Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles seen from the distance. Tropes Flytrap: Savior of All/Tropes Merchandise List of Flytrap: Savior of All merchandise Gallery Flytrap.png|Flytrap. Spinolord (F:SoA).png|Spinolord. Kevin the Velociraptor (Flytrap: Savior of All).png|Kevin. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2022 Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Comedy